


Upgraded

by ocarinawithlime



Series: McHanzo Week 2016 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Holy shit it's midnight and I just shat out these last 699 words, M/M, anyway, implied nsfw, they still work for overwatch but they have their own place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocarinawithlime/pseuds/ocarinawithlime
Summary: Day 2 - Domestic LifeHanzo isn't usually one to make spontaneous decisions, but Jesse isn't there to convince him otherwise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. I knew I eluded to this being pretty ~dirty~ but I found myself with a lot to do today and couldn't get into a mood to write a good enough smut without postponing to another day. I have better prompts to work in the nasties with later, so here is damsel in distress Hanzo treating himself with some retail therapy while poor Mccree gets carted off to duty.

It was most definitely a stupid idea. Hanzo knew it would be great.

  
Nearly 5,000 US dollars for a mattress - nothing like he had back home. But recent events had convinced him to look into it. A good weekend’s happy-go-lucky, whiskey-smelling Jesse Mccree would be all over him, that is, for a few hours, until he ended up snoring sprawled out on the entire damned bed. _“HA-nzo, baby, I wanna make you feeeel good…”_ Or perhaps the time when Jesse requested Hanzo be on all fours in front of him, and Jesse fucked the life out of him and the bed, screwing up the box frame for good. In the heat of the moment, neither could care less.

  
Hanzo cared a lot now, though, as what was supposed to be a 2-day mission in Dorado became now 4 days longer without Jesse - who insisted he’d rather be home.

  
“It’s a false alarm, haven’t seen Los Muertos in a decade. Winston is insisting we put a stop to it, but there’s nothing. I miss ya, sugar. Thinkin’ about you.” Was what Jesse’s voice message had said, when he woke up Sunday morning. Usually, about now, they’d be happily snuggled under the blankets with their respective morning drinks, just bathing in the sun. Jesse would drawl “Morning, sweet pea,” half asleep, still, his voice rough and eyes soft. Nothing was ever more important on Sunday mornings than staying in bed with each other...and though Hanzo had done without it before, the absence was making him worry that much more for the safety of Jesse miles from West Hollywood.

  
West Hollywood, thankfully, was full of what Hanzo had been looking for. The truly ridiculous size of the bed almost made Hanzo think twice about wasting the money...but he could afford it with his inheritance and a bit of his own income. He wanted Jesse to be happy, after all. It would be delivered within the next day, he was told, and that gave him just enough time. This was a big, unnecessary plan, but when Hanzo thought of Jesse’s message the other night, how unfair it felt to be away from him, he decided that the California King was worth it.

  
Friday afternoon, he got the call from Jesse.

  
“Hey, darlin’. What are you up to?”

  
Hanzo lay in the middle of the bright white sheets. “Was about to have a bit of lunch. Any new word?”

  
“They’re sendin’ a few more members out next month. It’s under investigation, which means they don’t need us any longer. I’m boarding the ship now.”

  
“Oh, thank goodness. Are you safe?”

  
“Got in a small tangle with some punk outside the safehouse, but I’m just fine. He was just a kid.”

  
“Not a gang member?”

  
“Sure of it. He was just a rebel lookin’ for trouble. Knocked me good in the jaw, though, had a bit of fight in ‘im. Nothing too bad, sweetheart. How’s home?”

  
Hanzo sighed on purpose. “Quite boring without you. They haven’t put me up to anything at base, and I have no one to make me breakfast.”

  
“Aw, ain’t that a shame,” Jesse crooned back at him. “Promise I’ll make ya some when I get back there.”

  
“Nonsense, you’ll be tired enough.”

  
“Naw, I sleep in the air. Don’t wanna come in and flop right down to sleep, actually I was thinking we’d-”

 _“Jesse’s gonna get it~!”_ Chirped a muffled Hana from the receiver.

  
“We’d have brunch- I was thinking we could have brunch. If you wanted to.” And then, quieter, “Jesus Christ, kiddo, ain’tcha heard of privacy?”

  
“That sounds great, Jesse.” Hanzo played along, knowing exactly what Jesse had in mind before he remembered he was in company. “Brunch it is. See you in 17 hours. Love you.” Hanzo cursed the long flight the team needed to take - first back to Gibraltar and then into the states. It was exhausting just thinking about it.

  
“Love you too. Don’t stay up all night waiting, alright?”

  
Hanzo was certain his sleep would not be a problem. “All right. Goodnight, Jesse.”

  
“‘’Night, darlin’.” And a final, even more distant mockery of “NIGHT, DARLIN!” ended the call.

 

  
Hanzo did sleep incredibly well that night, wistfully gripping a giant pillow that was not nearly as warm and inviting as Jesse, but it would have to do. His own quiet breathing struck him as unfamiliar, he was always focused on Jesse’s big-bellied heave and keel of gentle breaths as they drifted off to sleep together. Now it was just Hanzo, the bed, and the hours remaining until Jesse’s return. He considered setting an alarm for seven the next morning, but resisted when he entertained the thought of waking up to cowboy boots against the tile instead of the jarring ring of his phone. The clock read 10:13, and Hanzo resigned himself to slumber, awaiting his sweet Jesse to come home.

  
He awoke at eight to a text that read “Just left airport. 20 mins” sent just ten minutes ago. Hanzo took it upon himself to make their coffee and tea, remade the bed, and sat in the kitchen to wait.

  
He heard the heavy feet climb the stairs to their apartment door, and in swung Jesse, duffel in tow and rosy-cheeked as ever.

  
“Sweetheart,” Jesse sighed, tossing the bag. “C’mere.”

  
Hanzo had risen before Jesse had said a word, and attached himself to his boyfriend’s waist, holding tight and taking in the familiar smell of cigar spice and cinnamon and _his_. They melted against one another, finally content.

  
“Did you get a good night’s sleep?” Asked Jesse, from somewhere within Hanzo’s hair.

  
“Yes, I slept fine after talking to you. I’m glad you’re home safe, Jesse.” He smiled against his favorite flannel of Mccree’s, a loose, worn-out red thing, one Hanzo had worn as bed clothes many times. “I made you coffee.”

  
“God, I love you.” Jesse pulled away to look his lover in the eyes, and kissed Hanzo so tenderly that the archer had to remind himself to stand up. Jesse’s pliant lips were against his own for the first time in a week, and nothing had ever felt better. As much as he wanted to stay planted to the kitchen floor in Jesse’s embrace, the surprise was waiting to be revealed and Hanzo was growing impatient.

  
“And I love you, so much,” Hanzo whispered against their mouths. “Come to bed, babe. I’m still tired.”

  
Jesse tucked a stray piece of Hanzo’s unruly bangs back behind his ear. “If you want.”

  
He took ahold of Jesse’s hand and led him to their bedroom, which at this point, was only 50% bedroom and 50% giant bed. And as the door opened, Jesse’s eyes went wide.

  
“What the -- what happened to our bed?”

  
“It was old and broken, so I took it upon myself to upgrade in your absence. I've been told it’s nearly indestructible.”

  
“Ah, is that so?" Jesse wondered with the raise of an eyebrow. "....Damn, look at the size of this thing. Probably cost you a pretty penny.”

  
“Nothing I can’t afford. Go on, test it out. It’s much more comfortable than before.”

  
Kicking off his boots, Jesse unceremoniously flopped himself face down into the plush mattress, grunted, and then rolled over to look at Hanzo.

  
“So?”

  
“This is heavenly. I ain’t movin’ ever again.”

  
Hanzo planted himself at the edge of the bed, and toyed with Jesse’s shirt. “That’s fine with me.”

  
“Good.” Jesse’s arms brought Hanzo down to his level, and in a few seconds of tossing and turning, Hanzo was flush against Jesse in the middle of the California King.

  
“Mmm,” Hanzo kissed down Jesse’s neck. “Missed you.”

  
“Missed you too darlin’. More than anything.” Jesse slid his hands down Hanzo’s back until he got away with taking a handful of his ass and squeezing, and at that, Hanzo had to hold back a whine. “Missed this, too. A whole hell of a lot.” Jesse’s hands continued roaming all over, reacquainting themselves with the hills and dips of Hanzo’s muscles, the skin there callused and rough but oh-so-soft, just like Jesse himself. And Hanzo was back in paradise.

  
Jesse kissed him again, this time pleading and concentrated. His tongue slipped along Hanzo’s lower lip and he let a moan escape him. “Jesse, let’s test this thing out, shall we?”

  
“Would be my pleasure, sugar.” He went back to cradling Hanzo’s face, took a moment to plant a kiss to Hanzo’s forehead, and started to sit up. But today was Jesse’s day off, and therefore he deserved to just lie back and relax. With this, Hanzo was more than happy to assist.

  
“No, no. You don’t have to worry about getting up, remember? Allow me.”

  
In a flash, Jesse’s belt was unbuckled and Hanzo was delighted to see the bulge straining against his jeans. Palming Mccree’s cock, he looked up at the cowboy with a lazy smugness. “I have been waiting for this.”

  
Jesse’s hand found a fistful of silky black tendrils and released the loosening ponytail Hanzo kept on the crown of his head. “Darlin’, you’re too goddamn good to me.”

  
Hanzo leaned into the familiar touch, feeling like a man who had finally found his home.

**Author's Note:**

> True friendship is when you finish a fanfic at your best friend's house and they don't judge you.
> 
> Tried not to rush this one too hard, but do let me know if anything sticks out as obnoxiously ungrammatical. And tomorrow I promise this bitch is gonna break out the Explicit Content.


End file.
